Game balls for sports such as basketballs, footballs, soccer balls, volleyballs, rugby balls, baseballs and softballs are well known. Many game balls, such as basketballs, typically include an inflatable bladder covered with a layer of windings and encased in a layer of elastomeric material, typically molded in a carcass forming mold to form the carcass of the ball. One or more additional layers of material, such as a cover or padding may be placed over portions, or all, of the outer surface of the carcass to form the basketball. Covers of game balls are commonly formed of rubber, leather, synthetic leather or a polymeric material.
Basketballs typically include an arrangement of interconnected seams or channels formed into the outer surface of the basketball. The seams typically are arranged to define eight to twelve cover regions in the outer surface of the basketball. The seams are typically recessed into the outer surface of the basketball, and the seams can facilitate a player's ability to grasp, handle, shoot, pass, dribble and otherwise control the ball during play. Many players, if given the time during play, will rotate the ball in their hands prior to shooting so that they can align one or more of their fingertips with one or more of the seams. Such alignment can facilitate the player's ability to shoot the ball and to impart a spin on the ball upon shooting. Other players rely on or utilize the recessed seams of a basketball to facilitate one-handed grasping, or overall control, of the basketball.
Although existing seam construction provide benefits to players, a continuing need exists to provide a seam construction that will significantly improve the grippability, and playability of a game ball. Additionally, there is a continuing need for a basketball that can be more readily grasped and manipulated by a player with a single hand or with both hands. What is needed is a basketball that improves the player's ability to easily grasp, handle, pass, shoot, dribble and otherwise control the ball during use without radically departing from the ball's traditional design. There is also an ever present need to improve the feel of a basketball during play. Further, a continuing need also exists to produce a game ball with an improved aesthetic.